


A soft place to land

by regrettingthisnow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettingthisnow/pseuds/regrettingthisnow
Summary: Everyone has someone they lean on and for Daniel Sousa it's Daisy Johnson.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	1. The Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there friends! This originally was going to be a one-shot, but it seems that my brain has made it a multi-chapter. I'm thinking two maybe three chapters at most. Nothing too big. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And if you feel so inclined, let me know what you think, in the comments!

Daisy and Sousa find a small break in their missions to come back to Earth. A two month period where they can just **_be_**. **_Just them._**

Granted they make plans to see their family, but it was the first time, in a long time, that they get to be in one place. Daisy manages to convince Sousa to rent an Air BnB, which - the idea of renting someone else’s space - Sousa finds quite odd.

They settle on a place near Coulson Academy, agreeing to see May first.

Sousa holds on to both of their duffle bags and backpacks. All of their personal belongings fitting into them.

Daisy looks over to Sousa. There’s an air about him that Daisy can’t exactly place. Somewhere between exhaustion and agitation. Large, dark circles plague under his eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Daisy asks him with a worried glance.

Sousa doesn’t respond. He stares off, not noticing or hearing that Daisy asked him a question. 

Daisy moves a bit quicker and opens the door, wanting to get Sousa inside and double check if he’s okay.

The pair take a step inside. Daisy closes the door behind them. They’re on the top level of an incredibly tall apartment building. The kitchen, with another hallway, bears to the right. Floor to ceiling glass windows surround them. They can see for miles.

Sousa drops the bags down and walks over to the windows, in a kind of trance like state.

“Wow. This is - this is really something.” Sousa states, stopping short of the window. His eyes darting over every inch of the city he can see. It’s the first thing he’s said in hours.

Daisy perks up at the sound of his voice. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around Sousa’s waist from behind. Sousa’s hands reach up fo hers instinctively. He intertwines their fingers. Daisy’s head peeks over his side, taking a look at the view in front of them.

“It’s beautiful.” Daisy says.

The sun barely hits the horizon, touching only the tops of the smaller buildings.

Sousa only nods.

Daisy walks to Sousa's front. She looks up to him. Her face full of worry. She runs her fingers through his hair with one hand and uses the other to feel if his face is warm - to see if he’s running a fever. He’s cool to the touch. A frown covers her face. She places both hands on his face.

“Hey.” she softly says.

His eyes slowly dart from the view in front of them to her eyes. Daisy gently caresses Sousa’s cheek.

“I-I haven’t slept in days.” he sincerely tells her.

_“That checks out”_ she thinks _. “He’s been the last one to ‘sleep’ and the first one to wake”._

“Let’s get you to bed.” Daisy states.

Daisy takes Sousa’s hand in hers. She guides him toward the kitchen and down the other hallway, picking up their bags on the way. They find the bedroom and Daisy leads Sousa to the bed. She drops the bags down. Sousa stares off, not focusing on anything. He sits at attention. 

Daisy bends down and unzips one of the bags. She sifts through it and doesn’t see what she’s looking for. She scoots it over and pulls the second bag to her, diving right into it. Daisy pulls out an old SHIELD sweatshirt and Sousa’s favorite plaid black and green pajama pants. She places them on the bed.

“Do you want to change?” Daisy asks Sousa.

He nods.

“Would you like some help?”

Sousa nods to that too.

Daisy quickly helps Sousa out of the clothes they came in here with, even taking off the prosthetic. She gently leans it up against the night stand.

Daisy leans Sousa down, his head touching the pillow lightly. She swings his body underneath the covers and sits on the edge of the bed. Leaning down, she brushes her lips against his cheek.

Daisy hovers for a second.

“Where’d you go?” she whispers. She kisses his cheek once more. Her lips lingering for a tender moment. Tears find the way to her eyes and she’s too slow to wipe the one that manages to escape. It rolls off her face and onto his.

Sousa’s hand moves from the blanket and finds Daisy’s. He squeezes it in reassurance.

“ _Stay?_ ” he asks. His voice incredibly low and grumbly. “ _Until I fall asleep?_ ”

“ _Of course_ ” she replies.

Daisy walks to the other side of the bed and crawls underneath the covers. Her arms wrapping around his torso and pulls him to her tightly.

The tide of emotion crashes in to him. He lets out a shake-y breath. Tears hitting him instantaneously. He lets out another unsettling breath and then another and then another. His body racking with sobs.

Daisy lets one of her arms loose, while the other stays wrapped around him. She takes the free hand and runs soothing circles on his back.

“Daisy-“ he whispers. “Daisy.”

“I’m right here, Danny. I’m right here.” she coos trying to sooth Sousa. Sousa flips on his side to face her.

Tears fall freely from Sousa’s face and Daisy leans in trying to kiss them away. Sousa curls his body to hers. Daisy pushes herself up, her back resting against the bed’s headboard. She takes an extra pillow and lays it in her lap. Sousa moves his body between hers. His head resting where she placed the pillow.

Daisy tenderly uses her powers on Sousa. Sending him small, soothing shockwaves from her body to his. Almost in a rocking motion. Sousa tries to keep his eyes open, but the motion quells him to sleep. He finds himself in a hard slumber that he has not had for days.

Daisy not far behind him. 


	2. Glory Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry for the long delay. I've been under crunch time at work. Hope you all have been well. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter. Hope to get the next (and last??) chapter out soon. If you love it, please tell me in the comments section! <3

Daisy stands over Sousa’s side of the bed. A waffle stuffed in her mouth. She holds another one in her hand. Waving it near Sousa’s nose, hoping that maybe the aroma will wake him. Bad news for her it doesn’t. Daisy frowns.

Sousa hasn’t been awake for a full twenty-four hours. Worry catches her like a fish on a line.

An alarm on her phone sounds off. Sousa stirs slightly. She quickly pulls her phone out of her pocket and turns it off. Daisy leans down and kisses Sousa on the cheek.

“Off to see May and Flint. I’ll be back soon.” she whispers to him.

Daisy walks out of the room and closes the door gently.

——————

Daisy stands at the front of a large class at Coulson Academy. She tells the story of the time that May and Coulson went under cover as a married couple. May stands next to her rolling her eyes when Daisy jokes about May having to keep a smile on her face. The class only paying half attention and not caring.

One person raises their hand. A young woman, probably a tiny bit older than when Daisy met Jemma and Fitz for the first time.

May calls on them, “Agent Becks.”

The young woman sits up straight and leans forward in her chair. Her Coulson Academy lanyard swinging from her neck.

“Agent Johnson, are the rumors true?” she asks

Daisy turns to May and throws her a perplexed look. “What rumors?” she mouths to her.

Agent Becks pipes up again, “The ones about Agent Sousa. Is he back from the dead!? Are you two really dating!?”

A bit of red colors Daisy’s cheeks. She flushes. Daisy’s about to say something, but a rather loud bell rings throughout the room.

The students stand up, grabbing their belongings, and exit the classroom. A few hang around to talk to friends. One student walks down the steps toward Daisy and May.

“Saved by the bell.” May laughs turning toward Daisy. Daisy rolls her eyes, the question leaving her a bit speechless.

A student walks up to Daisy and May. “Sorry.” they say. “That was me.”

Daisy whips around to them, “FLINT!!!!”.

“I wasn’t going to lose $75 to Agent Becks.”

Daisy glares at him. May snorts with laughter.

“You’re condoning this?” Daisy exclaims

“A bit fair for sharing the dancing undercover story.” May shares, a huge grin on her face.

Daisy glares at the both of them.

Another bell rings.

“Oh fuck. I’m going to be late.” Flint says. He quickly hugs Daisy and then May. “Bye, Grandma.”

Flint smiles mischievously and runs off.

“That’s another five am Tai-Chi for you!” May calls after him. Flint turns around, walking backward, and winks at May. Daisy raises an inquisitive eyebrow to her.

“Grandma?” she wonders.

May picks up her briefcase from her desk. Her and Daisy walk out of the classroom.

“Picked it up ever since Elena and Mac adopted him and started calling them, ‘Mom and Dad’”

Daisy smiles at the thought.

“Honestly, Grandma suits you.”

May stops walking and Daisy throws her head back in laughter. She walks to May pulling her along to keep walking.

“Where do you want to go to lunch?” May asks.

Daisy shrugs. “You pick.”

  
May settles for a small, out of the way deli. It’s one where she knows her students won’t bother her at. Not that she minds, but this time, right now, is for Daisy.

May and Daisy sit at the table eating in silence, enjoying each other’s company. It’s been a long time since they both have been together. Just the two of them. They munch on sandwiches. Daisy with a basket of fries in front of her. May coveting a basket of onion rings.

Daisy lets go a little. Her shoulders droop and her eyes fixate only on the sandwich. She does not speak a word. May can tell something is a bit off.

She reaches across the table and steals a fry from Daisy. Daisy does not even notice. May steals another one. Then another.

May frowns. Daisy would normally be annoyed that May stole a few fries, but not today. May pauses for a second and stares at Daisy, reading her. She watches as Daisy shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Taking small bites. Something in May clicks.

“What’s wrong with Sousa?” May wonders.

Daisy quickly turns her attention to May, “Who said-“

“I stole three fries from you and you hardly batted an eye.” May informs her.

Daisy looks down at the plate in front of her and notices that her fries have taken a small hit.

“Those are really good too.” Daisy shares. May hums in agreement.

Their waitress walks over with another basket of fries. She places it on the table. Daisy gives her a weird look.

“Those are on the house.” the waitress tells them.

“That’s really unnecessary, we don’t-“ May starts, but is abruptly cut off.

“Honestly, I figured your daughter could use them. Food always helps me cope with stress.” she says. “Can I grab anything else while I’m here?”

Daisy’s cheeks turn red at the word _daughter_ though neither one of them correct the waitress.

“The check would be great.” May replies giving her a small thankful smile.

May turns her attention to back to Daisy, “I’m not the only one that noticed _something_ is off.”

Daisy rolls her eyes in true Daisy fashion. She grabs five sugar packs from the side and plays with them on the table. Anxiety riddling through her veins. She thinks back to this morning and her and Sousa’s arrival yesterday. Sousa is more than just not acting like himself, he’s retreated in some ways & that makes Daisy anxious & worry as hell.

May reaches across the table and places her hand on top of Daisy’s. She squeezes her hand briefly for comfort. Daisy looks up at her, a bit of agony in her eyes.

“Hopefully it’s nothing.” Daisy tells her. Daisy tries to brush it off. Not wanting to go in to details.

May raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn’t press further. She knows that Daisy will come to her on her own time.

The waitress brings the check over and May pulls out her wallet. She slides the her card in and hands it back.

Daisy’s a little slow on the uptake.

“Are-are you-?” She begins to ask.

May throws Daisy an incredulous look and Daisy relents.

They walk out of the deli,. May holding the door open for Daisy. “Thanks for lunch.” Daisy quietly says. May reaches out tucks a few strands of hair behind Daisy’s ear.

“Of course. Pizza tomorrow?”

Daisy only nods. May pulls Daisy in for a hug. Daisy relents and hugs her tightly back. They let go and May leaves.

Daisy finds herself rushing back at the apartment. Afraid she spent too much time away. Unlocking the apartment door, she takes a deep inhale in. A little afraid that all hell broke lose when she was gone. Daisy throws her stuff down on the couch, in a rush.

“Danny?” she calls out.

Sousa does not respond. Daisy faintly hears the shower running through the apartment and walks into the bedroom.

Her eyes dart to the covers. They’re pulled back and in a large heap. The bedsheets are soaked from the pillow toward the end of the bed. Daisy looks around looking for Sousa, her eyes spying an open bathroom door. She sees Sousa sitting in the tub fully clothed. Water shoots out of the shower head, hitting Sousa right below the chin and neck. He stares up toward the ceiling.

Daisy knocks gently on the open door. Standing on the threshold of the bathroom and the bedroom waiting for him to answer her. He doesn’t move. Daisy knocks a bit harder the second time around.

Sousa jumps up startled from his seat in the tub. His feet finding the bottom and his face turning white. Confusion running across it. He pulls his wet shirt away from his body, looking at the water hitting his hands.

“Violet?” he asks.

“Violet?” Daisy cringes at the wrong name that escaped his lips. She makes a mental note to ask Sousa about it. _He must have a thing for women named after flowers_.

Sousa turns toward Daisy. He tries to look at her, but clouds cover his eyes. He blinks a few times trying to concentrate, but that does not help. He looks up toward the doorway and sees a blurry figure standing in the doorway.

Daisy quickly notices his confusion and briskly walks to him. Daisy turns the faucets off. The water from the shower head slows to a stop.

“Daisy?” Sousa wonders. Daisy nods.

“How did I?” Sousa looks to her, the haziness falling from his eyes. Confusion still very apparent on his face. He places his hands on the tiles, trying to center himself from the disorientation that runs through him.

Daisy watches him like a hawk. Her arms stretch out helping him with his balance.

A panic sets into her again. She ignores it and grabs a towel hanging off the wall.

“I can’t honestly say.” she breathes out, their eyes reaching each other’s.

Sousa takes a step out of the bathtub and Daisy takes two steps back. Giving him space. They move in tandem.

Sousa stands there on a bathroom mat, sopping wet.

Daisy hands him the towel she holds in her hands. She places a hand on his cheek. “Lets see about a change of clothes. You stay here.”

Sousa nods. He places the cover of the toilet down and takes a seat.

Daisy sprints out of the bathroom. She grabs the bags they came here with - still obviously not having unpacked - and looks for a change of clothes for Sousa. She finds a pair of sweat pants and a basic white tee. She quickly grabs them and takes them back to the bathroom handing them to Sousa.

“Thanks.” he mutters under his breath. Daisy kisses his cheek softly in return.

“You change. I’m going to see about some new sheets for the bed too.”

A tint of red brushes across Sousa’s cheeks. Embarrassment rung deep in him.

“It was only sweat.” Daisy informs him. She leaves Sousa in the bathroom to change and closes the door behind her. The panic floors her a third time and she stews in it for a second, shaking a breath off. Tears brim her eyes and she brushes that off too.

Daisy’s feet take her to the bed. She pulls the comforter and sheets off, taking them down the hall, carrying them to who knows where.

Daisy walks down a hallway, opening every door & closet hoping she’ll come across a washer and dryer. She arrives at the last door and, thankfully, stumbles upon one. Daisy opens the cover of the washer, dumping the sheets and comforter into it.

She pauses for a second, looking around to see if there’s any laundry detergent. Her eyes move to a shelf above and there’s a plastic carton of Tide-pods sitting on it. Daisy reaches for it and throws a few of them in. Fabric softener sits next to it and she throws some of that in there too. Daisy turns the dial on the washer and closes the lid. She turns around and takes a step forward. Her eyes move upward and they meet Sousa’s.

“Holy fuck!” Daisy jumps up in the air, completely caught off guard. Sousa standing there quietly.

Sousa looks away from her. Embarrassment running across his face for scaring her.

“Sorry.” he mumbles.

Daisy leans into a smile. “It’s okay. Just warn me next time.” Daisy laughs and Sousa stares at the ground.

She takes a step forward, bending slightly down, dropping her head on the same level as Sousa.’s Their eyes connect once more and Daisy notices a shift in Sousa’s eyes. Embarrassment replaced with fear.

Daisy’s eyebrows furrow in concern. She wants to say something, but holds back.

“I-I don’t want to be alone.” Sousa whispers almost choking on air.

In two steps, Daisy engulfs Sousa in a hug. She holds him tightly, closing her eyes. She’s not one for prayer, but finds herself muttering a Glory Be, something she remembers the Nuns making them recite every day. She comes to end and adds her own small one. Hoping for a better tomorrow and whatever Sousa is feeling is only fleeting.


	3. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there friends! Sorry for the long-awaited update. Things have been kind of crazy and busy over here. 
> 
> Also, this is definitely the last chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know in the comments what your thoughts are. 
> 
> And just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who read this! I much appreciate it.

Tomorrow falls on Daisy and Sousa much quicker than Daisy anticipated. Leftover Chinese food strews over the room. She managed to get Sousa to eat a few bites last night. It wasn’t much but it was a start. 

She reaches out over to Sousa’s side of the bed. Her eyes still closed and her body still half asleep. Her hand smoothes out the sheets. She feels around for him, but he’s not there. Her breath becoming heavy and uneven. Terror spiking in her. Daisy sits up. Her eyes darting around the room, looking at every crevice, like he’s Ant-Man and can shrink himself down to bug size.

Daisy notices the bathroom door halfway open. A buzzing sound choruses its way through the door. She lets go of a breath, her terror subsiding.

Daisy finds herself smiling knowing that Sousa must be feeling better. The food must have helped. 

Sousa walks out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Daisy perks up a bit at the sight of him. 

“Hey,” he says beaming. Daisy matches his smile. Her heart fluttering. 

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?” Daisy asks hope driving through her words. 

Sousa walks over to the bed. He leans over to her and Daisy matches. They kiss softly. Sousa rests his forehead on hers and kisses it.

“I thought maybe we could see D.C.?” Sousa suggests

Daisy looks at him with full intrigue. “You seem to have done a one-eighty.” 

Sousa ignores Daisy’s comment and walks over to the bags on the floor. He picks them up and places them on the bed.

Daisy frowns. She crawls to the end of the bed and places her hands on Sousa’s to stop him. She looks up at him and their eyes meet. Daisy places a hand on his face.

“Hey.” she coos. She’s gentle with him. Her hands cup his face. “I don’t have to have May’s superpower of empathy to tell you’re hurting.” 

A silence reverberates through both of them. Daisy speaks up again, “You called me Violet yesterday.” 

Sousa’s face fades to white. Shame. Embarrassment. Guilt. It all runs through him.

“I did?” his voice high pitched. 

“Yea. It was when you were confused. You didn’t know where you were.” 

Daisy’s hands fall from Sousa’s face as he sits on the bed near her, pushing the bags aside. 

“She’s an ex-fiance” he mutters under his breath.

“You never mentioned her before.” 

Sousa’s head drops low. He scratches the back of his neck like he has an itch. 

“She broke it off because she knew I was in love with Peggy.”

“Ah,” Daisy says. They sit in silence for a few seconds before Daisy speaks again. 

“All roads lead back to Peggy Carter.” a bitterness slices through Daisy’s words, probably more than she had intended. It catches Sousa in all the wrong ways. Anger takes a hold of him. It moves through him like an avalanche. Sousa looks at her incredulously. 

Daisy notices. Her eyes spring wide. She backtracks. 

“Sorry. I-I-I didn’t mean it.” 

Sousa turns away from her, getting up from the bed grabbing the bags he pushed to the side. Daisy reaches out and he pulls away from her. 

“Daniel,” Daisy says. Almost pleading. Sousa waves her off. “Daniel please.”

Sousa walks to the bathroom. Daisy tries to follow. Sousa closes the bathroom door a little bit too harshly and locks it. 

Sousa closes the toilet lid and places the bags on it. Daisy knocks on the door.

“Daniel. Please.” Sousa digs into the bags quickly and he gets dressed in a huff. Daisy waits on the other side of the door for him. Her back leaning up against the wall. Her arms crossed. 

Sousa walks out of the bathroom and to the side of the bed. He grabs his socks and shoes, quickly putting them on. He ignores every attempt at Daisy trying to talk to him. He leaves.

“Fuck.” Daisy mutters under her breath. She sits on the edge of the bed, leaning forward, her face in her hands. She decides to put some time and space between the two of them. Something they haven’t had since they first met back in 1955. 

Sousa first takes himself to the Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial at the Tidal Basin. He had read up on Martin Luther King Jr. and the parts of the Civil Rights Movement that he had missed. It was important to him to educate himself on the issues and pay his respects. He moves from the Martin Luther King Jr Memorial to the Lincoln Memorial. He finds himself sitting at the front of the steps of the Lincoln Memorial watching school children and families pass by. The Lincoln Memorial, reflecting pool, and the Washington Monument bring him some comfort. It’s something that hadn’t completely changed from the last time he visited before he was pulled out of his timeline.

Sousa knows there’s much more to see. Memorials of wars that he should have been alive for. He wants to see them, but his feet draw him down toward the reflecting pool and straight to the World War Two Memorial. He takes his time getting there. Sousa walks himself to one of the fountains. He sits down on the edge taking everything in. The tall stones with the metal wreaths on them. The arches signifying each coast on either end. Sousa is a bit moved by it all.

Taps starts to play in the background. He can almost feel the Germans advancing on him and Mike Stevens again. Can almost feel the bloody pulp and mess of his leg. It’s almost like he can reach out and touch it. See the horrors. Smell the death. If he closes his eyes he’s transported back. Living through all of it. This is why he hasn’t been sleeping. Why he has stayed up days and nights. It’s all been a recurring nightmare. Not only a movie scene playing out before him but him in the thick of it all. As one of the main actors. He’s never mentioned this to anyone. Not even talked to Daisy about it. 

Daisy. **_Daisy_**. Her name reverberates through his mind’s chamber. 

He was an ass earlier wasn’t he? **_Definitely_**. Daisy’s been nothing but loving, caring, patient, full of empathy, and then she makes one small comment out of frustration because she’s upset - and rightfully so - that he won’t talk to her about the loud noise inside his head, which leads to that dumb quarrel. About Peggy. Of all people. Sure, he **_loved_** Peggy. **_Loved_** her with his entire heart, but his **_love_** for Daisy is something completely different. It’s a bit of an enigma wrapped up in a time-traveling romance novel. He loves Daisy with every fiber in his being. **_Mind, body, and soul._**

“Fuck.” Sousa quietly says to himself. “Fu-“ Sousa’s mid-sentence when something hits him, smack dabbed, in the face. He looks to the ground. It’s a black hat that reads, “World War II Veteran”. 

He picks it up and rolls his eyes. He brushes the hat off.

“Funny,” he states. Sousa looks up. May stands before him. She joins him on the edge of the fountain. 

“Been holding on to that hat forever,” she tells him, a smirk on her face.

“Daisy called you?” he asked

“She’s worried about you.” 

“I was an imbecile.” 

“I’d agree.” May jokes trying to make light of the situation. Sousa glares at her slightly, but only slightly. 

His eyes dart back to the hat in his hands. He stares at it. His hands tremble. His body shakes. A tsunami of emotion washing over him. Everything he’s been feeling over the last few days overcomes him. He sinks into it. Lets it take him. That exhaustion. The hurt. The fear. The pain. The nightmares. Everything. It’s all at the tips of his fingers and he can feel it all. 

Sousa’s breath leaves him. He grabs his chest for air, gasping and gasping. 

May has one hand on his back. She’s talking to him slowly and patiently. May gets Sousa to follow her breath to steady him.

Tears fall out of Sousa’s eyes, one right after the other; smack dab on the pavement; his tears not even having the decency to roll down his cheeks. 

May pulls out her phone and calls an Uber. She keeps steadying his breath. 

“What is this?” Sousa asks, he turns toward May looking for a direct answer. He holds up his hands that still shake. 

“A panic attack,” she informs him.

Sousa only nods in response trying to work his way through it. May gets him calm enough to move Sousa to the Uber. It picks them upright at the top of the memorial. May hops in the car with him and they drive off to his Air BnB. She escorts Sousa upstairs, to the door and unlocks it for him. Daisy comes rounding the corner. 

“MAY!?” She exclaims. Confusion written all over her face. 

May gets Sousa to the couch. She sits on one side and Daisy on the other. Sousa’s panic subsides. It’s only tears now. 

“Danny.” Daisy coos. Her arms wrap around him and she pulls him to her. 

May stands up and walks into the kitchen. She grabs a few glasses out of a cabinet and fills them up with water.

Sousa takes up the couch now. His head in Daisy’s lap. Daisy rubbing his back. May sets the glasses down on the coffee table and sits on the other side of them. She hands them to Daisy and Daisy shakes her head no. May sets them back down on the coffee table. Daisy manages to soothe Sousa to a light slumber. 

Daisy looks at May and before she can even get the question off her lips, May answers her. ”It was a panic attack.”

Daisy runs her fingers through Sousa’s hair. 

“He’s been like this the past few days. Overly exhausted. Confused. Not really eating. He’s mentally somewhere else.” Daisy tells her.

May reaches out and places a hand on Daisy’s knee for support. Daisy gives her a grateful smile. “It’s been…”

May finishes the sentence for her, “terrifying.” 

Daisy nods. She wipes away a tear of her own. Daisy goes into deeper about the last few days. She tells May everything that happened, from their first arrival to Sousa calling her Violet. 

“What about you? Have **_you_** slept? Eaten? Bathed?” May asks

Daisy rolls her eyes. “Okay. **_Mom_**.” she jokes playfully.

May pulls out her phone and pulls up the Postmates app. She hands it to Daisy. 

“I can hear your stomach from here.” 

“It is not-“

Daisy’s stomach gurgles. They both look at each other and laugh. 

“Call it a **_Mother’s intuition_** ,” May replies. 

“What about pizza and wings? It’s simple.” Daisy wonders

“Perfect.” 

Daisy and May sit in silence. Her fingers still rifle through Sousa’s hair. 

“Thank you for being here today,” Daisy says. Her eyes focusing on Sousa’s head of hair. She stops briefly and gently raises his head up, out of her lap. She places a pillow underneath it and moves off the couch. Daisy sits next to May. Shoulder to shoulder. 

“I know we never talk about feelings, but I-I- I need to say something.” 

May brushes Daisy’s hair back and out of her face. Daisy looks at May, like any child looking at the reflection of their mother staring back at them. 

“ ** _I love you too_** ,” May tells her. Daisy shakes her head. 

“ ** _It’s more than that. It’s-_** “ a hitch catches in Daisy’s throat. She can barely get the words out. 

“ ** _I know Daisy. I know_**.” 

Daisy embraces May. She holds on tight to her. Not wanting to let her go. 

“ ** _Mom_**.” Daisy whispers. The word is foreign on her tongue. She hasn’t used it in a long time, but it seems to perfectly fit. 

**_Mom._ **

Daisy rests her head on May’s shoulder. They’re only broken out of it when there’s a loud bang on the front door. Sousa leaps up and off the couch. May and Daisy quickly share a look. Communicating with only one glance.

Daisy goes to the door. Sousa covers his ears and ducks away. May calmly talks to him. Reminds him of where he is. Who he’s with. Another loud bang on the door, right before Daisy can even grab the handle. It’s her Postmate with the pizza. Daisy opens the door, grabs the pizza and wings, and slams the door shut in the Postmate’s face. 

Daisy mutters a few curse words underneath her breath and walks over to the coffee table. She sets the food down. Her eyes dart to Sousa and May, standing in a corner. She sees May continuing to talk to him, in low, soft voices. Her feet carry her to May, she stands next to her. Sousa’s breath slowly steadies. He follows May’s breathing techniques. 

Sousa looks at both of them. His face is apologetic. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs. He reaches out for Daisy and she walks into his arms. He takes her too recognizable smell in. Lavender, vanilla, and lilies. It centers him. 

“I was an ass earlier,” he admits. Daisy does not respond. She only holds on to him tight. 

“Were you back on the field?” May asks having a hunch at what might be eating at Sousa. 

Sousa nods. “The tanks were rolling in. The sound of the door was the sound of the canon.” 

Daisy looks horrified. “You’ve been fighting this alone?” 

Sousa’s cheeks turn rosy with a fit of embarrassment rolling across his face. Daisy pulls lightly away from Sousa. She looks up at him like she’s asking permission to touch him. Sousa gives her a slight nod again. Daisy places a hand on his face.

“There’s no shame here. You know all my demons.” 

Sousa grunts slightly. He leans his head back on the wall, Daisy’s hand falling from his face.

“I see it when I close my eyes. I hear it in the sounds of the day. It plays like a film in my head before I fall asleep at night.” 

“This is why you have been feeling off lately.” 

“Yea.” Sousa breathes

“It’s consumed you.” May points out. “It’s been eating at you until you can’t take it anymore.” 

Sousa points to May, “That’s spot on.” 

“Many people in your generation - “ May starts

“Is this another dinosaur joke?” there’s light in Sousa’s voice. Daisy laughs. May throws Sousa a glare for interrupting her. 

“Glad to see your humor is still intact.” Daisy shares. Sousa smiles down at her. 

May looks at them expectantly. “You two can finish whatever that is **_later_**. **_When I’m not here_**.”

Daisy blushes a deep red, which just makes Sousa erupt with laughter. 

“We should just let my Mom continue,” Daisy states, shying away from Sousa and putting a little bit of air between them. 

“Mom?” Sousa asks, looking between the two. He raises his eyebrows at Daisy.

“It’s new,” May informs him. “I like it.” There’s a proud smile behind her words.

Sousa looks to May and they share a knowing glance with each other. 

“Me too.” Daisy shares. 

“Apologies May,” Sousa says. “Please continue.” 

May starts again, “Veterans in World War II went to war, came home, and never spoke about it. They packed it down. Pushed it aside. Moved on.” She pauses for a second looking for the right words. “I have a friend who might be able to help you.”

Daisy looks at May a bit puzzled. She searches May’s face for an answer, but there isn’t one. 

“You want me to see a therapist?” Sousa asks a little surprised.

“Oh, definitely, but you don’t have to start there if you’re not ready. My friend used to run a Veterans Support group…”

“Sam.” Daisy interrupts. May nods confirming. 

“Honestly, come to think of it, make that _two people_ that might be able to help you. One you’d have a lot in common with. He’s also from the Cretaceous period.” May smirks. 

“Funny,” Sousa says rolling his eyes. 

“May’s right though. Sam’s a veteran too. He’s a good friend.” 

Sousa nods. “Okay. Sure.” 

“ ** _If you want and I know SHIELD has the resources_** , **_you could see a therapist_**. **_You don’t have to do it alone. I could do it with you. There’s a lot I still need to work out too._** ” Daisy adds

“That would be lovely.” Sousa smiles. “Thank you.” Sousa reaches out to Daisy and pulls her back in. He looks to May with a grateful face. “To both of you. Thank you.”

Daisy embraces Sousa. She stands on her toes to kiss his nose. “I love you,” she whispers. 

“I love you too,” Sousa replies kissing her forehead. His lips linger there for a fraction of a second longer than normal. 

May walks to the pizza and opens the box up. She sits down on the couch and pulls out her phone. She sends a text. May grabs a slice and folds it in half. She takes a bite. 

“Pizza’s getting cold!” May calls out. 

Daisy and Sousa pull apart and join May on the couch. They each take a slice and Daisy opens the box of wings, when May’s phone goes off. She picks it up and hands Sousa the phone. He takes it and excuses himself. May and Daisy watch him briefly walk off. They both know Sousa’s wounds won’t heal overnight - it’s a gradual process and not a 100% fix, but talking to Sam Wilson is just the beginning of that journey. It’ll be a long road, but Sousa knows that Daisy will be that **_soft place to land_**. That ** _comfort_**. The ** _familiarity_** when he has these attacks again. She’ll always be there. 

Fin.


End file.
